Morgan LeFlay
Morgan LeFlay, parfois surnommée Mo par Guybrush, est l'un des personnages récurrents de Tales of Monkey Island. Elle est une chasseuse de primes qui écume l'océan pour rattraper et mettre hors d'état de nuire les pirates les plus dangereux, en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent. Elle est engagée par le Marquis de Singe pour traquer Guybrush Threepwood, et le lui ramener vivant. Ironiquement, Morgan est aussi une grande admiratrice de Guybrush après avoir eu vent de ses nombreux exploits, et les bons sentiments qu'elle a pour lui finiront par prendre le pas sur son appât du gain, car elle décidera finalement d'aider Guybrush dans sa quête au lieu de le chasser. Histoire thumb|left|Le tatouage de MorganOn ignore exactement comment Morgan est devenu chasseuse de primes. Entraînée par un grand maître d'armes du nom de Dante Dragotta, elle a réalisé de nombreux hauts faits par le passé, et sa réputation traverse les mers, comme le prouve les prospectus parlant d'elle que l'on peut trouver sur différentes îles. Son oncle, un certain Jugbender, aurait été assassiné par une obscure personne, que Morgan se chargera de retrouver et de mettre hors d'état de nuire à son tour. Elle aurait également aimé un certain Gustavo, qui deviendra une de ses cibles par la suite ; elle se fera tatouer son surnom, "Gus", sur l'épaule droite. Elle est devenue une grande fan de Guybrush, "son plus grand fan", selon elle, après avoir entendu parler de ses victoires face à LeChuck et de sa découverte de Big Whoop. Elle dit à Guybrush avoir tué des crapules par milliers jusqu'à Zanzibar. Plus récemment, elle a acheté un nouveau bateau, avec l'argent qu'elle a gagné, le Valet de Toro. On apprend par la suite le nom de quelques unes de ses cibles précédentes, comme Gidéon Gimpleg, le Prince Hippolito de Toro (qui est à l'origine du nom de son navire) et même son ancien amour Gustavo. ''Tales of Monkey Island 'L'appareillage du Narval Hurlant Morgan n'est pas présente visuellement dans le chapitre entier. Lors de son séjour sur l'Île de Flottée, thumb|Morgan prenant Guybrush par surprise à bord du NarvalGuybrush met la main sur un prospectus présentant les services de chasseuse de primes de Morgan. D'ailleurs, tous les habitants de Flottée à qui il montrera ce papier la connaissent. Après les échecs du Marquis De Singe pour capturer Guybrush, le scientifique voit par hasard l'un de ces prospectus, et décide d'engager la chasseuse de primes. Morgan se glisse ainsi à bord du Narval Hurlant et attend que le navire mette les voiles pour agir. A la fin du chapitre, alors que Guybrush fait voile vers le Rocher de Gelato, il voit par sa longue-vue Elaine, sur le pont de son navire, aux côtés de LeChuck. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en voir plus : Morgan, qui a ligoté Reginald Van Winslow, le second de Guybrush, surgit sur le pont et menace Guybrush avec la pointe de son épée hors-champ, tout en lui annonçant qu'elle attendait ce moment avec impatience. Le Siège du récif de la Turlutte thumb|left|La première apparition visuelle de Morgan dans le jeuGuybrush aperçoit enfin le visage de son aggresseure, qu'il pensait être un homme au vu de son nom : Morgan LeFlay, qui se présente comme une "chasseuse de primes émérite" (ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler le "pirate émérite" de Guybrush). Alors que Guybrush se croît en danger de mort, elle lui annonce soudain, non sans excitation, qu'elle a suivi toutes ses aventures, et est sa plus grande admiratrice (allant jusqu'à s'entraîner au duel d'insultes et à retenir son souffle sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible pour suivre son exemple). Mais elle lui apprend également que le marquis l'a engagée pour ramener sa main vérolée sur Flottée, et, alors que Guybrush tente de parlementer, elle lui coupe d'elle-même la main. Horrifié, Guybrush se voit ainsi affublé d'un crochet pour remplacer son appendice mathumb|Le combat entre Morgan et Guybrushnquant. Guybrush affronte Morgan à l'épée, mais celle-ci se trouve être bien meilleure que lui, connaissant de vraies techniques d'épée en plus de savoir insulter. Il parvient finalement à la vaincre de justesse, en l'assommant avec un tonnelet de poissons. Mais Morgan ne s'avoue pas vaincue, et récupère sa main avant de se jeter dans l'océan, et regagne Flottée à la nage. Dans une autre cinématique, en cours de chapitre, on l'aperçoit dans le laboratoire de DeSinge, où elle lui donne la main véroléthumb|left|Morgan retrouvant Guybrushe de Guybrush. Mais le Marquis lui fait une autre offre pour qu'elle lui ramène le corps entier de Guybrush, pour qu'il puisse mener à bien ses expériences. Morgan accepte et retourne sur le Narval Hurlant, où elle se cache de nouveau. Elle refait de nouveau irruption à la fin du chapitre, et, prenant en otage Winslow, menace Guybrush pour qu'il se rende. Mais, à ce moment-là, un gigantesque lamantin fait surface et engloutit le navire entier, ainsi que ses habitants. L’Antre du Léviathan A l'intérieur du lamantin, Morgan ne perd pas pied et continue de menacer Guybrush pour obtenir ce qu'elle thumb|Morgan, assommée lors de la chute du Narvalveut. Mais elle est assomée lors de la chute du navire et perd connaissance. Guybrush la place sous la garde de Winslow et explore le lamantin. Mais il rencontre Coronado De Cava, ancien amant de Lady Vaudou et enfermé aussi dans le Lamantin, qui jalouse Guybrush pour l'avoir cotoyé si longtemps. Guybrush est donc contraint de réveiller Morgan pour la faire passer pour sa femme, afin d'endormir les soupçons de De Cava. En tentant de la réveiller, il lui prend son épée, et observe son tatouage ainsi que son livret de comptes d'assassin. Morgan finit enfin par se réveiller après aavoir senti du cérumen puant de lamantin, et accepte d'aider Guybrush en voyant les effets de la Vérole sur Winslow, et en échange d'une photo dédiacée de son idole. thumb|left|Morgan et Guybrush se présentant comme mariés devant De CavaEn rencontrant De Cava, celui-ci doute néanmoins de leur relation, et fait passer un test aux deux "amoureux", menaçant de les tuer s'ils ne répondent pas juste. Le test consistant à vérifier ce que chacun connaît de l'autre, Morgan le passe haut la main, en grande admiratrice de Guybrush. Après avoir observé Morgan en la réveillant, Guybrush est également en mesure de répondre juste à toutes les questions sans toutefois l'avoir vraiment connue, ce qui surprend Morgan. Soulagé, De Cava libère les deux et leur propose de l'aider à réorienter le lamantin vers sa zone de reproduction en retrouvant la Cochlée manquante. Morgan, peu convaincue, menace avec amusement Guybrush, ce qui l'effraie et le fait tomber accidentellement dans le ventre du lamantin. Etant chargée de le ramener vivant au marquis, Morgan saute également dans le conduit menant au ventre, pour s'assurer que Guybrush ne soit pas tué. A l'intérieur du ventre, Guybrush et Morgan découvrent avec surprise le reste de l'équipage de De Cava, passé pour mort mais profitant de son séjour dans le lamantin en buvant et jouant. Morgan se prépare à les affronter pour faciliter leur progression, mais Guybrush refuse et préfère aller parlementer, ce qui sidère la chasseuse de primes. Durant le temps passé par Guybrush dans le ventre du lamantin, Morgan reste debout près de l'entrée du thumb|Morgan donnant son avis sur Noogieconduit, attendant des résultats de la part de Guybrush. Celui-ci lui demande son aide pour séduire un des membres de l'équipage, Noogie, afin d'obtenir son vote pour entrer dans la Confrérie, mais Morgan refuse, dégoûtée par l'apparence crasseuse du pirate. Finalement, Guybrush fait passer cette parade de séduction pour une mission de reconnaissance, encourageant Morgan à poser des questions au pirate pour obtenir des informations, lui tenir la main pour vérifier sa poigne et passer ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier s'il a des armes. Grâce à cela, Guybrush obtient finalement le vote de Noogie. Peu après, Bugeye, chef de la Confrérie, organise un duel de grimaces face à Guybrush, pour mettre en jeu son vote. Morgan assiste également à la scène. Mais en voyant Guybrush perdre lamentablement, elle perd confiance en lui et jette la photo dédicacée de lui qu'elle avait, ce qui attriste Guybrush. Lorsque celui-ci retrouve la Cochlée du Lamantin, il la remet en place sur le lamantin, trahissant ainsi la Confrérie. Les membres de l'équipage le poursuivent dans le ventre, et Guybrush réclame l'aide de Morgan. Mais celle-ci refuse de l'aider tant qu'il ne lui a pas rendu son arme. Une fois celle-ci resituée, Morgan entre dans la bataille et met K.O l'équipage entier sans problème. thumb|left|Morgan plaignant la femelle lamantinUne fois à la surface, au dessus de la zone de reproduction des lamantins, Guybrush plonge pour récupérer l'Esponja Grande. Malhreusement, celle-ci est gardée par une femelle lamantin géante, qui tue tous les mâles s'approchant d'elle. De retour sur le bateau, il fait part de ses craintes à Morgan, qui lui reproche de s'être enfui face à la femelle. Elle lui avoue alors que comme n'importe quelle femme forte de caractère, elle aura besoin d'un homme capable de lui tenir tête, ce qui révèle les sentiments naissants qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Mais l'acharnement de Guybrush pour sauver Elaine la vexe, et elle préfère rester sur le pont et d'attendre qu'il trouve une solution. Après avoir obtenu la Langue du Lamantin, Guybrush récupère l'éponge et retourne sur le Narval. Il trouve Morgan en train de se cacher de quelque chose, et ne réalise trop tard que De Cava les a trahis et veut les faire prisonnier. Celui-ci les enferme dans des cages et s'enfuit avec l'éponge à bord de son [[Fichier:Morgan_screenshot_TOMI3_142.png|thumb|Morgan assommant Guybrush pour remplir son contratpropre navire]]. Guybrush parvient à se libérer avec l'aide de Morgan, qui coupe la corde retenant la cage, et récupère l'éponge. Il réussit également à échapper au navire de De Cava, qui se faiit de nouveau avaler par un lamantin, et annonce à Morgan qu'il va pouvoir sauver Elaine. Celle-ci, frustrée de sa dévotion envers sa femme, se rappelle alors de la mission donnée par De Singe et assomme Guybrush, pour le ramener sur Flottée. Le Procès et l'Exécution de Guybrush Threepwood thumb|left|Morgan ramenant Guybrush sur FlottéeGuybrush, déçu du comportement de Morgan, se laisse ramener sur Flottée sans un mot, et ne lui lance que des regards lourds de reproches, ce qui semble toucher Morgan. Elle accepte sans grande conviction la prime de De Singe et s'apprête à partir, lorsqu'elle assiste à l'arrivée des pirates de Flottée, qui capturent Guybrush pour le ramener au Tribunal. De Singe, mortifié, ordonne à Morgan de partir à sa recherche, mais celle-ci, devenue fidèle à Guybrush, refuse sous prétexte qu'elle n'a plus aucun motif pour le poursuivre. Elle part ensuite noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool au Club 41. Lorsque Guybrush entre au Club 41 à son tour, il découvre De Singe en pleine conversation avec Morgan, le premier tentant vainement de convaincre la seconde d'aller chercher Guybrush. Morgan, exaspérée de thumb|Morgan, déprimée d'avoir trahi Guybrushson insistance, lui brise un doigt pour le dissuader, mais s'aperçoit avec stupeur que De Singe se guérit de lui-même avec son Jus de Vie. Le scientifique promet de se venger, et quitte le club en furie. Guybrush tente par la suite de parler à Morgan, mais celle-ci, rongée par la culpabilité, refuse de lui répondre. A son arrivée au Tribunal, Elaine s'apprête à enlacer Guybrush lorsqu'elle sent le parfum de Morgan sur sa veste. Convaincue que Guybrush l'a trompée, elle part au Club 41 et affronte Morgan en duel au sabre. Morgan, peu désireuse de se battre face à la femme de Guybrush, essaie de convaincrthumb|left|Morgan affrontant malgré elle Elainee Guybrush de raisonner sa femme, malgré les nombreuses insultes qu'Elaine lui lance. Guybrush réussit finalement à expédier Elaine au Tribunal, à l'aide d'une convocation vaudou. Morgan, soulagée, lui fait des compliments, mais Guybrush lui reproche amèrement de l'avoir trahi. Il la quitte ensuite brutalement. Morgan, désespérée et cherchant à réparer ses erreurs, décide de thumb|Morgan, mortellement blesséeregagner la confiance de Guybrush en allant chercher sa main vérolée pour la lui rendre. Elle se rend au laboratoire du marquis, mais est retrouvée transpercée par sa propre épée et agonisante par Guybrush, lors de son arrivée au labo. Dans un dernier souffle, elle tente de lui donner le nom de son agresseur, ce que Guybrush interprète comme étant De Singe, et meurt. Guybrush, endeuillé, promet de venger sa mort. L’Avènement du Dieu Pirate thumb|left|Les retrouvailles avec GuybrushGuybrush retrouve Morgan dans la Croisée, dans le monde du Duel au Sabre. Celle-ci, lassée de ses échecs pour aider Guybrush et démotivée, est assise dans un coin du bâtiment et refuse d'affronter qui que ce soit. Lors de leur conversation, Guybrush apprend que c'est LeChuck qui est responsable de sa mort, et qu'elle a appris par Jacques le Singe qu'il hypnotisait des singes pour ouvrir la Croisée. Guybrush l'affronte à l'épée pour lui redonner courage, et, au lieu de l'insulter comme dans un duel standard, lui fait des compliments en réponse à chacune de ses plaintes. Petit à petit, Morgan reprend du poil de la bête et redevient finalement celle qu'elle avait toujours été. En remerciement, elle promet d'aider Guybrush quand il en aura besoin, et reste dans le bâtiment pour affronter les autres duellistes morts. Lorsque Guybrush cherche le moyen de revenir dans le monde des vivants, il a besoin d'un "sacrifice", thumb|Morgan sacrifiant une partie d'elle-même pour aider Guybrushdonné par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il retourne voir Morgan pour lui demander son avis, et celle-ci accepte de donner quelque chose pour lui. Elle sacrifie ainsi sa réputation, sous la forme d'un brin de vie, et se retrouve ainsi de nouveau dans l'anonymat total aux yeux des vivants. La brèche vers le monde vivant apparaît aussitôt, mais Morgan se découvre incapable d'y passer, la brèche étant exclusivement réservée à Guybrush. Dépitée, elle décide de laisser Guybrush y aller seul, pendant qu'elle cherchera de son côté une autre solution. Après de longues péripéties, Guybrush parvient à reposséder son corps mort, et fait face plusieurs fois à LeChuck. Celui-ci, exaspéré de ses tentatives et qu'il ait déjoué une partie de ses plans, le renvoie dans la Croisée en le jetant thumb|left|Morgan poignardant LeChuckà travers la brèche. Il se rend également dedans pour l'achever, mais, alors qu'il est entre les deux mondes, il est transpercé par Morgan, qui apprend à Guybrush qu'ils peuvent le vaincre, mais seulement si quelqu'un d'autre transperce LeChuck dans le monde des vivants en même temps. Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire davantage : LeChuck l'assomme et se saisit de Guybrush, qu'il renvoie dans le monde des vivants pour le torturer. Il promet néanmoins à Morgan de s'occupper d'elle une fois débarassé de Guybrush. Guybrush réussit finalement à retourner dans la Croisée une fois de plus, suivi de très près par LeChuck.thumb|Morgan découvrant le corps mort-vivant de Guybrush Morgan le transperce une nouvelle fois, mais LeChuck menace de se débarasser d'elle une fois de plus. C'est alors que Guybrush, déterminé à en finir, jette son propre brin de vie dans la Croisée, ce qui referme aussitôt la brèche et coince LeChuck dedans. Elaine, de l'autre côté et munie du Coutelas de Kaflu, transperce à son tour LeChuck dans le postérieur, ce qui détruit LeChuck une nouvelle fois et sauve les deux mondes. La brèche se referme, laissant Guybrush seul dans les enfers. Morgan disparaît également dans l'action. thumb|left|Morgan traitant avec Lady VaudouOn retrouve Morgan à la fin des crédits, dans une cinématique bonus, toujours sous sa forme de spectre. Elle apporte à Lady Vaudou l'âme de LeChuck dans un bocal, ainsi que la main vérolée de Guybrush. En échange de cette offre, Lady Vaudou lui confère une nouvelle réputation, sous forme de "chasseuse de fantômes pirates", et Morgan quitte son antre. On ignore ce qu'elle deviendra ensuite. La légende de Morgan LeFlay Les rumeurs courant sur Morgan sont légion, bien que tous les pirates s'accordent à dire qu'elle est un thumb|Un prospectus de Morganhomme. Chaque pirate que Guybrush interrogera à son sujet aura une idée différente de son apparence : '''Reginald Van Winslow : « Morgan LeFlay ? Un gaillard bestial ! Il abrite un nid de scorpions dressés dans sa barbe ! Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît... » Davey Nipperkin : « Le chasseur de pirates ? Oh, c'est un vrai mystère, celui-là. Les histoires sur LeFlay ont commencé il y a un an environ. Des récits effrayants, évoquant un chasseur de pirates impitoyable, avec de la glace dans les veines et la mort dans le regard. ... Flippant, ouais, mais aucune des histoires ne concorde. Un pirate affirme avoir échappé de justesse à un géant à la barbe rousse, un autre nous pond une épopée sur un nain avec une jambe de bois... Soit il y a toute une flotte de chasseurs de pirates dans les parages se faisant appeler "Morgan LeFlay", soit quelqu'un cherche à cacher quelque chose. » Joaquin d'Oro : « Morgan LeFlay ?! ... C'est le corsaire le plus cool de tous les temps ! Il paraît que ses bretelles sont faites des crochets des pirates qu'il a terrassés ! ... C'est pas cool, franchement ?! » Gaffer Crimpdigit : « Le Flay ? Arrr, vaut mieux l'éviter celui-là, si vous savez ce qu'est bon pour vous. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, son visage est si hideusement grotesque que la plupart des pirates préfèrent se trancher tous seuls la gorge dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent ! ... Non, sérieux ! C'est... un ami d'un type qui me l'a dit. » Hemlock McGee : « C'est plus trop d'mon époque ça, blanc-bec. Mais à en croire les jérémiades des jeunes pirates du coin, on pourrait croire que c'est l'diable en personne ! "Ouuuh, Morgan m'a cloué ma tête à mon pont !", "Ouuuh, LeFlay m'a arraché ma n'oreille avec ses dents !". Rien qu'une bande de lavettes, tous autant qu'y sont ! » Apparence Morgan est une femme de taille moyenne, avec une poitrine et une taille fines, ainsi que des hanches thumb|250pxassez larges. Son visage est plutôt mince. Elle a des cheveux noirs mi-longs, raides avec une raie au milieu, et des yeux verts avec de longs cils et des sourcils fins. Elle utilise du maquillage, et porte généralement de l'ombre à paupières violette, du blush et du rouge à lèvres. Elle porte une chemise sans manches blanche, dont on ne voit que le col, et une veste longue sans manches, à motifs bordeaux et aux bordures dorées, tenue par une ceinture brune à boucle d'or au niveau de la taille et attachée par des ficelles brunes. Elle possède également un pantalon large violet à rayures plus claires, et des bottes à revers bordeaux et or assorties à sa veste. En guise d'accessoires, elle a des gants à large ouverture bordeaux et dorés assortis à sa tenue, complétés par des gants plus fins assortis à son pantalon. Elle porte une épaulière dorée sur l'épaule droite et un ras-du-cou bordeaux (violet dans l'artwork). Son arme, la Lame de Dragotta, est une épée (un sabre dans l'artwork) à la garde dorée, décorée de gravures en spirales. Le nom "Dante Dragotta" est gravé sur la lame. Dans la Croisée, Morgan adopte l'aspect incolore et translucide des autres habitants du lieu. Elle semble conserver sa forme spectrale à la fin du jeu. Personnalité Morgan est une chasseuse de pirates hors pairs, maniant le sabre avec perfection et très rusée, mais thumb|Morgan expliquant pourquoi elle ne peut pas tuer Winslowégalement une personne élégante, intelligente et dotée d'un sens de l'humour certain. Néanmoins, elle est aussi un personnage assez ambigu, qui n'apprécie guère la compagnie d'autrui et préfère souvent rester seule. Les raisons qui l'ont amenée à devenir chasseuse de primes restent assez floues, mais il semble que Morgan ait fait face à de nombreuses trahisons, ce qui en a fait une mercenaire chassant des brutes amorales comme pour se venger des blessures qu'elle a reçues par le passé. Elle aurait également choisi de devenir chasseuse de primes pour gagner de quoi s'offrir une vie meilleure. Même si elle a tué un nombre inconsidérable de pirates, Morgan a également un véritable sens de l'honneur et ne tuera pas si elle n'est pas payée pour (à l'exception de ses vengeances personnelles). Elle semble avoir parfois ressenti de la culpabilité à l'égard de ses précédentes cibles, comme le prouve sa réaction à la fin de la capture de Guybrush. Elle est une grande admiratrice de Guybrush Threepwood, et a suivi tous ses hauts faits avec grande attention. Son comportement, lorsqu'elle le rencontre pour la première fois, est d'ailleurs plus enfantin et elle demandera même à Guybrush de lui signer un autographe avant de le faire prisonnier. Pour autant, elle thumb|left|Morgan demandant à Guybrush un autographe juste après l'avoir menacéfait passer son contrat avant l'admiration qu'elle a pour lui, et n'hésite pas à lui couper la main pour remplir son travail. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve contrainte de le côtoyer, elle découvre que Guybrush n'est pas tout à fait le héros qu'elle avait idéalisé, ce qui la déçoit grandement. Malgré tout, elle s'attache à son côté agréable et maladroit et hésite finalement à remplir son contrat et le ramener au Marquis. Mais face aux reproches de Guybrush après qu'elle ait choisi de le capturer quand même, Morgan est rongée par le remords. Désireuse de regagner l'estime de son idole, elle décidera d'aller chercher sa main coupée chez le marquis, choix qui lui coûtera la vie. Après avoir été tuée par LeChuck, Morgan perd toute envie de se battre, découragée par son échec et le thumb|Morgan éprouvant des remords après avoir trahi Guybrushfait d'avoir trahi la confiance de Guybrush. Celui-ci parvient tout de même à lui redonner confiance en demandant son aide. Morgan se rachètera finalement aux yeux de Guybrush en lui offrant sa réputation, chose à laquelle elle est très attachée, en guise de sacrifice pour lui permettre de rejoindre le monde des vivants. A la fin du jeu, elle récupère une nouvelle réputation avec l'aide de Lady Vaudou, cette fois ci en tant que chasseuse de pirates fantômes. Morgan développe pour Guybrush des sentiments très forts durant leur coopération temporaire, et pourrait même être tombée amoureuse de lui, lui faisant confiance et se rapprochant de lui au cours de l'intrigue. Néanmoins, en voyant Guybrush fidèle à sa femme Elaine, elle acceptera ce fait et persuadera même Guybrush de sauver sa femme, transformée en démone par LeChuck, lorsque celui-ci s'apprête à abandonner. Trophées Voici la liste des trophées obtenus dans la version PS3 du jeu qui nécéssite une interaction quelconque avec ou concernant Morgan : 'Chapitre 1' *'The Legend of LeFlay (« La Légende de Morgan LeFlay ») :' dans le chapitre 1, montrer le prospectus de Morgan à chaque habitant de l'île : en l'occurence, Winslow, Nipperkin, D'oro, Crimpdigit et Hemlock (Trophée Argent) 'Chapitre 2' *'She's Cute When She's Angry (« Elle est Mignonne Quand Elle s'Énerve ») :' dans le chapitre 2, lors du duel entre Guybrush et Morgan, regarder à plusieurs reprises le mât du Narval Hurlant jusqu'à ce que la chasseuse de primes s'énerve. (Trophée Bronze) *'Talk to the Hook (« Parle au Crochet ») :' utiliser le crochet de Guybrush avec plusieurs personnages : Morgan en est un, mais il faudra aussi interagir de cette façon avec Hardtrack, McGillicutty et Ted, Bill et Kevin. (Trophée Bronze) *'Give Her a Hand (« Donne Lui un Coup de Main ») :' battre Morgan et lui faire quitter le Narval Hurlant : il s'agit d'un trophée lié à l'histoire, qui se débloquera juste après la victoire du duel et le départ de Morgan (Trophée Argent) 'Chapitre 3' *'The Newlyfed Game (« Le Jeu des Jeunes Mariés ») :' répondre correctement aux questions de De Cava dans l'introduction du chapitre, alors que Guybrush tente de persuader ce dernier que Morgan est sa femme (Trophée Argent) *'Meet Murray (« Rencontrez Murray ») :' Une fois Murray placé dans votre inventaire, faites-le interagir avec Morgan ; pour débloquer ce trophée, il faudra cependant aussi utiliser Murray sur DeCava et son équipage (Trophée Bronze) 'Chapitre 5' *'Say What ? (« Dis Quoi ? ») :' découvrir quels étaient les derniers mots de Morgan ; il faut pour cela aller lui parler dans la Croisée, à l'épreuve du Duel au Sabre, et lui demander si c'est bien le Marquis De Singe qui l'a tuée (Trophée Bronze) *'Morgan's Secret (« Le Secret de Morgan ») :' lors de la discussion entre Morgan et Guybrush dans la Croisée, demander à Morgan ce à quoi elle tenait le plus étant vivante (Trophée Argent) *'Fall of the Pirate God (« La Chute du Dieu Pirate ») :' : vaincre LeChuck, avec l'aide de Morgan (Trophée Or) *'A Credit to Pirates Everywhere (« Un Honneur aux Pirates de Partout ») :' regarder la scène bonus après les crédits, mettant en scène Morgan et Lady Vaudou (Trophée Argent) Détails supplémentaires :Accéder à toutes les anecdotes de ce personnage. *Le nom de Morgan LeFlay est dérivé de Le Fay, plus connue sous le nom de Fée Morgane et personnage clé des légendes du Roi Arthur, et du mot flay qui signifie "écorcher" en anglais. Ironiquement, dans les légendes arthuriennes, Morgan est la soeur d'une certaine Elaine.thumb|Morgan s'énervant lorsque Guybrush lui parle à plusieurs reprises du mât *Morgan apparaît dans chaque chapitre de Tales of Monkey Island, et est également la première femme antagoniste des jeux Monkey Island (bien que son rôle changera par la suite d'ennemie en alliée) *En grande admiratrice de Guybrush, Morgan a appris à retenir son souffle pendant cinq minutes, croyant que Guybrush exagérait en disant retenir son souffle dix minutes. *Malgré la grande réputation de Morgan dans toutes les îles, il semble que tous les pirates pensent qu'elle est un homme, Guybrush le premier. D'ailleurs, chaque description que les pirates font d'elle s'avère être complètement fausse. *Lors de leur discussion dans la Croisée, Morgan révèle à Guybrush que la chose à laquelle elle tient le plus est son indépendance. *Il est possible d'énerver Morgan en regardant plusieurs fois de suite le mât du Narval Hurlant pendant leur duel d'épée au début du chapitre 2. Galerie :Accéder à la galerie complète de ce personnage. Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Personnages Tales of Monkey Island Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Personnages